


No Conseqences

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on some of Snow White's footsteps through time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Conseqences

When she lost control of a horse and found herself in the care of a kind stranger  
When she wanted a new mother so badly, she ignored promises and warnings  
When she shared a secret that would cause so much pain  
When she was freed from a huntsman's wrath  
When she stole a ring from a prince   
When she found herself friends with a lonely girl in red and a brotherhood of dwarves

When she handed a lonely boy the book that changed all their lives  
When she kissed a married man that she knew was really hers  
When she ran from the cell that held her against a fate that was not really hers  
When she turned her anger on a dear friend that was really so much more  
When she stood bravely with her true love as magic returned to them

 

She must have thought there would be no consequences


End file.
